Summer at the Lake House
by BFF'sGleeFreaks
Summary: The Unholy Trinity go away for a week at Brittany's lake house. They meet Finn and Puck who make their vacation... interesting. AU. Pucktana, Fuinn, Bartie and eventual Quick.


It was the last day of semester at William McKinley High School  
and the two top Cheerios were watching the football players  
practice.

"So, Santana what sorta time are you thinking for Monday?"

"Well Q, I'm picking Britt up at 10, so 10:30" She stated, as  
she glances round wondering where Brittany is. Quinn nods  
absentmindedly as she gazed adoringly at the new quarterback.

"Oh Quinny." Santana smirks "I hooked up with him last week"  
Quinn rolls her eyes "He's so not worth it!"

"We're not all out to get laid you know" Quinn snapped "Where's  
Britt anyway?"

"Changing the subject as always, Quinny" Santana laughs.  
As Quinn was about to leave, Brittany came bounding up the  
bleachers, "EXCITED FOR THE LAKE HOUSE, GUYS!?"

"Yeah, Britt I sure am dunno 'bout Q though" Quinn turns forcing  
herself to smile, "Of Course I'm excited"

Santana sighs "I just hope that there are some easy boys there."  
Quinn rises to leave at that comment. She really hated how Santana  
slept around. "Oh Q lighten up, I'll give you first choice." Santana  
teased.

"I'm not you Santana, I'm saving myself for the right person" And  
with that Quinn starts down the steps.

A silent Brittany pipes up "We're still on for Monday, right Q?!"

Quinn turns slightly "You bet Britt!"

Santana's car was bumping around on the mountain roads.

"How much looonger?" Brittany moaned.

Santana and Quinn look at each other and sigh, Brittany had been  
asking that same question since they left Lima.

"Not too much longer Britt, another 10 minutes." Santana  
turned on the radio.

As they pulled up at Brittany's parents' lake house the girls squealed with excitement.  
"C'mon Britt show us the room" Quinn exclaimed grabbing the suitcase from the car.

"This way!" Brittany unlocked the door and jumped down the stairs. The bedroom had no door but the entrance was covered by curtains. Three single beds were lined up against the back wall.

"Mine!" Santana jumped onto the centre bed. It had the red silk comforter folded at the bottom.  
This was the first time Santana had left Lima in awhile because of all the trouble she was always in, Quinn was happy to be away from her parents with their posh, snooty ways, even if only a little while and Brittany was just happy to be back at her lake house. It was 10 pm when they arrived and soon the trio were fast asleep.

Quinn woke up the next day to the sound of two voices outside the window. Male voices.

"I heard it was three girls this time" the first voice said.

"Nice one! Let's hope they are hot!"

Quinn panicked a little, who were these guys? She poked a sleeping Santana in the ribs urgently.  
"What Q?!" Santana hissed.

"There's people outside" Quinn whispered. "Guys."

"Hmmm let's go see then Q."

"San! They could be-"

"What Q? Most likely they are the pool boys." Santana pulled on a red skanky bikini and brushed her hair pulling it into a high pony just like at school.

"Fine… I'll get Britt up."

"Morning Q" Britt sat up excitedly.

"We are going outside to see the pool boys." Quinn rolled her eyes grabbing a blue striped bikini and of course a sun dress over top.

Santana opened the door and saw two guys around their age at the hot tub cleaning it. Yep, pool boys.

"Morning boys."

The guys turned their heads towards the voice.

"Good morning" the tall boy greeted the girls. "I'm Finn, this is Puck." he pointed at the guy with a mohawk.

Puck was staring at the Latina girl, his gaze then travelled to a tall blonde and finally a shorter honey blonde. This was gonna be a good week. "Hey" The Latina winked at him.

"I am Santana. This is Brittany." Puck wondered why she never introduced the second blonde.

"And you?" Finn questioned.

"Quinn" she blushed.

"Nice to meet you girls, Brittany do you remember me?" When she looked confused, Puck added, "When we were little we used to take swimming lessons together in the lake."

"Oh yeah" glancing down Brittany turns to head back inside, muttering "I'm going to go get dressed"

"Well anyway we better be going next house to see to."

As the Finn started walking away Puck sent the girls a smirk as he turned and followed his friend.

"Quinny, you so have a thing for that giant."

"Do not."

"Uhhu…" Brittany giggled.

"Well that Puck guy looked up for some fun" Santana laughed.

"Puck what sort of name is that?" Quinn asked, changing the subject quickly. It was true, she did think that that 'giant' Finn was kind of cute, well very cute.


End file.
